Maka and Her Sister?
by taffee23
Summary: Okay yea couldn't think of title... more or less this is for my friend and my oc. sorry if you don't like them ocs ! but after i am done with this i can star my next se one. sooo maka has a sis and somethings up wit her and ravens and stuff hope you like! Don't own Soul Eater only my ocs
1. Chapter 1

Maka's pov

I was sitting in my classroom. Soul sat next to me, his hands behind his head and eyes closed mas likely sleeping or thinking. The class was quiet only because Black*Star hadn't shown up to class yet.

I looked down at my blank piece of notebook paper. 'What was I going to write her?' I thought to myself. In her last letter she said that she wasn't quite sure about comming to the DWMA. She wanted to but, she said she didn't have a good reason. 'She doesn't need a good reason to come she just needs to come,' I thougt angerly to myself.

"You still don't know what to write her?" I heard Soul say.

"I know what I want to say but..." my voice trailed off.

"But what? Just tell her you need her. How hard is that?" He asked me.

"But just because I tell her I need her doesn't mean she'll get over here fast. She needs a better reason."

"Then tell heryou were punched by Black*Star."

"Okay, that might work," I started writting my letter to Alex.

Then, Black*Star came bursing into class, arrogant bastard. He came in laughing his abnoxious laugh.

"HAVE NO FEAR EVERYONE YOUR BLACK*STAR IS HERE AND WILL SURPASS GOD!" He yelled laughing at the end. Professor Stein looked overat him.

"Black*Star please be quiet and have seat," Stein told him.

"NO ONE TELLS A GOD WHAT TO DO!" He yelled again.

"And gods don't get detention, do they?" Stein tld him and Black*Star went and finally sat down. As Stein rambled on I started my letter to Alex.

_Dear Alex,_

_Hey, so to help you finally decide to come to the academy or not I have a reason. See this arrogant bastard, punched me really hard in the face the other day. And I was knocked out unconcious and I haven't been able to get back at him because I havn't seen him since. So, could you please come and help me find him and teach him a lesson? Thank you! And make sure Wolf comes too._

_Love you sister,_

_Maka_

Done. 'I should probabally write on for Wolf too, so he knows what is going on so she can have her moment,' I thought to myself. And so I did. I told him that I only lied to Alex so she would come and have her little moment.

Finally, I would get to see my sister again after all this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's pov

I was standing in front of the blue metal box that took letters to be sent out. I wanted to put te letter to Alex in there but I also didn't want to. 'What if she doesn't get them? Or what if she does get them and doesn't come?' My mind was racing with thoughts. I did miss my sister a lot and I knew she only avoided comming here because of Papa.

"Hey would you hurry up, Bookworm?" Soul said making me come out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, hey, Soul?"

"What, Maka?"

"Do you think Alex will come after getting the letter?"

"Maka, she's your sister. You know damn well she will come when you ask her to beat someone up," after he said that I placed both Alex's and Wolf's letters in the blue box and walked home with Soul as the sun set over Death City.

Alex's pov

I got up that morning and headed straight for the bathroom and brushed my hair. Today I would be getteing a new letter from my sister, Maka. She was the best. Her and I grew up as meisters. Grant it we had problems but, we still loved eachother.

"Good morning, Alex," my weapon partner, Wolf greeted me.

"Morning," I said cheerfuly back. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He had dark, almost black, brown hair. It was in the surfer/skater style, shaggy I geuss. His eyes were deep dark brown. Today he wore black sweats and his muscular upper-body showing.

"So, why are in such a chipper mood?" He asked from the couch as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact I get a new letter from Maka today!" I said.

"Oh right. Hey, go get ready for school, I'm making breakfast today," he said motioning me to go back to my room.

It didn't take us long to get ready, eat and go to school. We were sitting in our first period class. I was reading my letter.

It read:

_Dear Alex,_

_Hey, so to help you finally decide to come to the academy or not I have a reason. See this arrogant bastard, punched me really hard in the face the other day. And I was knocked out unconcious and I haven't been able to get back at him because I havn't seen him since. So, could you please come and help me find him and teach him a lesson? Thank you! And make sure Wolf comes too._

_Love you sister,_

_Maka_

I was ecstatic! I finally had a good reason to leave. When lunch came around I started a fight with some random guy and having Wolf turning into a scythe and we were kicked out.

"So, instead of asking to transfer, you get into a fight?" Wolf asked me as we walked away from the damn school.

"Yup, I wanted to go out with a bang," I said with a smile on my face. Then, we made our way to Death City.

We got there and arrived at front of the DWMA.

"Isn't this awesome?" I said out streching my arms to the sky and twirling in a circle.

"Yup," Wolf said. He was happy I could tell but something preoccpied him.

"HEY? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MAKING EVERYONE TALK ABOUT YOU? THEY SHOULD BE WORSHIPING ME! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" I knew that was the arrogant bastard the punched my sister unconsious.

A/N: Okay I have most of it planned on paper and I got to do is finish planning and write it. Thank you for reviewing:

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight****: glad you like! it and don't worry I will update as soon as I can!(more or less I update quickly-ish)**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter: yes she does want to see here sister! And it might come back and bite her where it hurts (not physically) and thank you too!**

.com/art/My-Soul-Eater-OCs-299557874

Above is the picture you can see of Alex and Wolf (yes I drew them and it suuucks) but I am going to put the next picture you need on the next update! And thank you soooo much for reviewing it made my day soo much better!


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's pov

I was sitting in class. Professor Stein was rambling on about something when all of a sudden a girl standing next to the window shouted that Black*Star was about to fight a random girl. I got up and went outside with Soul following me. When I got there I realized that it just wasn't any girl. It was Alex and her wepon, Wolf, who had already turned into a scythe. Alex had medium length light blonde hair with her bangs dipped in black. Her eyes were crytal blue. She wore a black tank top and black shorts with elbow high black and white stripped arm warmers. Her shoes were converse that came up to her knee and black stockings that rose a little higher that her shoes. Wolf, in his scythe form, had a silver handle the bottom part pearly white an the top part had lines criss-crossing like scratches. The blade was black and the tip area looked like a wolf fang, white of course. Alex and Black*Star took their battle stances.

Black*Star's pov

Who was this girl thinking she could chalenge me and defeat me? I am the one to surpass God! Tsubaki by this point had turned into the deul-scythe mode.

"Are you going to attack or what?" she questioned me. She sounded annoyed and I loved it. I would take her down easy she looked weak like Maka.

"I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN EASY LITTLE GIRL!" I yelled at her and then she cam and attacked me. She hit me in my stomach. When I went to hit her she doged all of my attacks. She was faster than I thought. Then, she punched me right in the face.

"There, that's what you get for punching my sister, Maka," she said. She was Maka's sister? Maka HAD a sister? What the hell did I miss? Then, she offered her hand to me and I took. I got and walked over to Soul. The girl ran over to Maka as Tsbaki and her wepon turned into their human form.

"MAKA!" She screamed pulling Maka into a hug.

"ALEX!" Maka screamed too, also pulling the girl, Alex, into a hug.

A/N: I know it's short but that eans I can get chapter 4 up faster. And with school coming quickly to an end I NEED to focus on grades. Anyway I hope you like it. And this also might be updated on the weekend or tomrrow. Also the link in the last chapter I know didn't work. So, go to my profile page on here to go to DevienArt to see the pictures. Sorry abou the difficulties. Now Reviews:

**Annerizu-san****: Yup he better run but knowing him he'll fight. Haha. And she only hurts arrogant people…poor Black*Star. And Thank you!**

Thank you to you three that have reviewed so far it really made my day soooo much better!


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's pov

I was shocked when I saw Alex avoid all of Black*Star's attacks. When it over and she won, I was so happy! I knew she was strong. I hugged her tightly.

"Maka, I am so happy to see you!"" She said as we let go of eachother.

"I am happy to see you too!" I replied with a smile. II glanced over at Soul, who gave a nod to them. Then, Black*Star and Tsbaki joined the group.

"Oh good you're all here," Kid said making Alex and I jump," My foather would like to talk to us."

We all followed Kid to the Death Room.

"So, you two are sisters? You sure don't look alike," Black*Star said. Alex and I looked at eachother knowing we should tell them.

"Well," Alex started," when I was a little baby, I was abandoned and our mom found me like one or two months before she was born. So, Papa wasn't the happiest about having me. He said that he could never love me because I wasn't his daughter. Mama wasn't happy about that. They almost split up. Maka and I were never told the truth until the divorce. However, we grew up like sisters and trained as meisters together. Then after the divorce I ran away because I thought it was my fault. Maka and I kept in touch but-"

"But I never told anyone but Soul about her because of Papa," I said finishing her sentence. Everyone but Soul and Wolf contemplated before we continued.

"So, I assume, when you ran away that is when you met partner, correct?" Kid said.

"Yup, he found me sleeping on park bench-"Alex was cut off.

"Crying and in need of help, may I add," Wolf said.

"Yeah, so he took back to his house and I have been living with and soon we both found out we were a weapon and meister and became partners. I wrote a letter to Maka for her to explain this stuff to me and we decided to follow the DWMA but, never came especially after-"

"We're here, let's go in" Kid said and so they all went in and were greated by Lord Death.

A/N: See? I did update. Anyway thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it made me soo much happier! Replies:

**Synonyms: Thank you! And I hope this is "keeping it up" haha (I'm not cool)**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight****: It is funny when he gets beat. Funny thing is I had to listen to his theme song in order to write in his pov…. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Soul's pov

"Hiya, hello! How's it goin'?" Lord Death said as we walked up to his mirror. It was pretty cool that Maka's sister was here, maybe she would help Maka. I can help, but there are just some things that Maka won't tell me. I wish she did. I know I don't tell her everything but, I'm used to it. Maka, she knows she can trust me, I geuss there are some things that she can only tell her sister.

"So I have a mission for all of you," Lord Death started,"I didn't post this because I know that you guys are perfectfor it. Your guys' mission is to go to the opera in France and get the Kishin Egg of The Phantom."

"But, I thought he was just some ghost that fell in love," Alex said.

"He does that. He makes the women fall in love with him and in the end takes their soul. Along with some people of the auidience and staff. He is very strong and has power to make you love him, so be careful and keep your guard up. You all will go out tomorrow morning to France and report in when you are done. Oh, Kid and Black*Star you two will be hunting down a killer that has been roaming the streets I need you two to get him. His has been in co-hoots with The Phantom and he too has been getting souls. Okay, now off you go! Bye!"

We went outside and said our good-byes as we went our different ways home. Alex and Wolf came home with us. Blair moved back to her pumpkin, thank goodness. I thought Maka and I could finally have some nice together time but, her sister came and now-what am I thinking? Not cool, Soul. I mentally slapped myself.

Alex's pov

"Hey, um, can we hurry up, please?" I asked. I saw that black, horrible raven following me. I hated seeing me every where I went, stalking me, making me want to die.

"Yeah, acctually we just need to turn here and we are here," Maka said as we got there. We went up to their apartment and went inside. Then, we sat around the coffee table and chatted.

"Oh, um Alex?" Maka said.

"Yeah, what's up, sis?" I replied.

"Well, you see a little bit back Soul and I ran into this person, Crona, and well, we have Black Blood," Maka said, unsure if I was going to scream at her or not.

"Interesting, but, we kinda knew that," Wolf said.

"You did?" Maka and Soul said in unison.

"Yup," I replied,"A letter was sent to us from Lord Death. I geuss he figured that as your sister I needed to know."

"Oh, okay," Maka said in releif.

"Hey, we do have a mission in the morning guys so let's get to bed," Soul said. Maka showed Wolf and me to Blair's old room. We went in and changed. I know this sounds weird but, changing in the same room wasn't awkward. That was only because of how long we had to share a room, because of that stupid raven. I was going to kill one day.

"Alex," Wolf said interuppting my thoughts,"you okay? I saw the raven too. Don't worry I won't let her hurt you, okay?"

"Okay," I said. W ecrawled into bed and he wrapped his arms around me as we slept through the night.

**A/N:** Okay I updated. With off to bed, so am I. So I hope you enjoyed it. And I am thinking about doing a songfic, of corse one-shot…maybe. But, I was going to do Soul Eater (of course) to Fall Out Boy's 'Thanks for the Memories.' And what was going to happen was that like Maka and Kid had/have(?) a thing but because of a one night stand with Soul she said that Soul is just like him but sweeter and um more when I acctually write it. Let me know what you think about that. Also, I did this off the anime and somewhat the manga because I might just make Crona a girl but who knows? Oh and I have no clue if its Crona or Chrona so which ever I type will just come (hence it will be both). Sorry gor the long notebut I got to go to sleep! I am seeing The Avengers tomorrow woo! Night!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's pov

Maka, Soul, Wolf and I entered the opera as Kid and Black*Star went off to hunt down the other killer. When we were in, we went down a hallway that led backstage.

"So," Maka started,"have you seen Mama while you were, um, gone?"

I looked at her with a questioned face then, quickly realized what she was talking about,"No, I never got to see her. In fact I never even kept contact with her. Well, see her as _talk_ to her, no. However, I did _see _her."

"Oh, and did she _see_ you?" Maka questioned.

"No, I did once say 'hi' to her but; she looked at me with a strange face. She looked at me like she didn't know me," I said. I remembered that day. Wolf and I were walking home from school and I looked at her and I said to her 'hi.' She didn't even recognize me.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Maka said with her down. I put arm around her and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay. At least I haven't seen Papa yet," I added a laugh at the end. Maka and I stopped walking. I knew we both sensed the Phantom's soul coming for us. Wolf and Soul changed into scythes and we took our stances as the Phantom drew near.

Maka's pov

He came for us. We threw some quick attacks but he doged them, easily. Alex was thrown to the other side of him. We looked at eachother, knowing what to do. We wrapped Wolf and Soul around him and pulled. The Phantom was gone in an instant. All that remained was his evil soul. We decided to give it to Tsubaki because of the little soul count she had.

Soul's pov

"Thanks you guys, that was really nice of you!" Tsubaki said accepting the soul we gave her. We arrived back at the DWMA and went up to The Death Room.

"Great job on the mission guys," Lord Death said. Spirit was standing next to him. I glanced over at Maka and Alex as their linked are dropped at the sight of the horrible man. They re-linked their arms. They truly looked like sisters. Not exactly alike as Wes and me but, they did have some of the same features. Well, I liked to think that. I liked knowing that Maka had a family member that she was happy with and got to see.

"Maka, Soul, Alex, Wolf," Lord Death Started,"I would like you four to work on resonating your soul wave lengths. Now, go on, get to work."

We left the Death Room and went out to the academy's back park like area to start working. Wolf and I turned into our weapon forms. We started resonate our souls.

Kid's pov

"Father, why the sudden intrest in them resonaiting their souls?" I questioned. I knew he had some kind of plot.

"Kid, tell me, do you know who your mother is?" He asked. I was shocked at what he asked.

"No, what does she have to do with this?" I questioned him.

"She has a lot to do with this situation."

**A/N: **Updated! I hope you enjoyed! And I am really sorry for the short chapters! I just like putting suspense in…a lot. "But that was the type of man I was when I was alive…" lol. I hope you get that. Anyway haven't started writing the songfic still trying to figure out how it goes down. Anyway The Avengers was amazing! Oh and I technically combined chapters 5&6 and 7 thru 9. I f I didn't itd be really short and you woul be pissed. Sooo I hope you liked it. And don't worry it will get better. There will be a fight. And I hope you don't mind if I make Spirit abusive (like he is in all the fanfics) but it will only help the story and the sisterly love you get to see! Plus once this is done I'm going to start another. This is technically like a backstory. Okay I'm rambling….shutting up now. I will update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Kid's pov

"What do you mean she has a lot to do with this?" I asked my father.

"You see your is a witch," he started,"I fell for her. She was beautiful, black hair and red eyes. I did not know she was a witch. She, Raven, and Alex ran into eachother and they had a squabble. Raven decided to spare Alex. So, she put a curse on her. Well, not a 'curse,' just a way to keep in contact. Raven can see what Alex sees at anytime she wants. I think Raven is using Alex to get to me."

"Why would Raven want to get you?" I said.

"Once I found out she was a witch, I banished her. She was angry, of course. She has been trying to get back at me and see you, Kid. It was after you were born she was banished."

"Oh, I see. So, why do you want Maka and Alex to resonate their souls?"

"Black Blood and magic, if they can resonate with that they would be strong enough to defeat Raven." I walked out of the Death Room and over to where Maka and the others were. They had some difficulty but, something was stopping them. Maka and Soul weren't giving their all. In fact it seemed they were but once they could everything would fire back at them.

"Okay, let's try this again," Maka said. Alex nodded in agreement.

Alex's pov

"Maka?" I said

"Yeah, Alex?" Maka said. We were taking a break. I knew the curse was making it all explode in our face.

"I'll be right back I need to go um over there," I pointed to where I saw that damn raven.

Maka's pov

I followed Alex. It wasn't like her to be unsure about where she was going. She was always headstrong, like me, and knew where she was going even if it was to bathroom. When I finally got to where she was, I was a little confused. She was talking to a bird. In fact she was talking to a Raven.

"Alex, now that you are finally here at the DWMA, I need you to get more information on Lord Death. If you don't I will come there myself and kill you," the raven said.

"No, I'm not. I'm finally with my sister and some-what happy. Why can't you just leave?" Alex retorted. The raven went right up into her face.

"You will obey me," the beak put a scratch on her face. Then, the raven dissapeared into thin air.

"Alex, are you okay?" I went over to her and helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you hear all of that?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, how about we go to Lord Death and tell him?" I didn't quite understand what was going on but, I was determined help her. We went back over to the others and all agreed to see Lord Death. I thought we weren't resonating because of how long we have been apart and all. I geuss I was wrong.

"Alex, may I tell them?" Lord Death said.

"Uh, y-yeah," Alex replied. She was nervous. I saw Wolf squeeze her hand. I don't see why she should be so upset about whatever this was. I would still love her no matter what.

"Alex has been cursed or being used by the witch Raven," he said. I saw Alex had tears streaming down. I hugged her. She didn't have to be upset I can see why she wouldn't want to tell me. I might have been a little angry but, she probabally couldn't stop it from happening.

"It's okay, I'm mad at you," I said to her. She hugged me back and nodded. We let go of eachother and Lord Death told us that Raven would be coming to the DWMA.

"She won't hurt anyone, I doubt it," He said,"I want Maka, Soul, Alex and Wolf to continue working on resonaiting souls. When Raven arrives we will fight if needed, however we will take her into custody and she will realeas Alex and this will be over."

We left the Death Room and went back to work.

A/N: Done! Well with this chapter. Anyway once this is done (which will sadly be soon...maybe) I will star my next one. It's just a backstory, really. So, what did you think? Sucks, right? So I am going to go start my next one so that once this is done you can read the next one knowing who the heck Alex and Wolf are. Okay reply(ies):

**Fanner**** : Thank! I have no clue if I'm adding into or putting on top of though…but don't worry like I said it's just a back story. I'm glad you like it! **


	8. Chapter 8

Maka's pov

_Alex and I were playing in back area of the DWMA. Mama and Papa were sitting under a shady tree. We were happy. Nothing could've ruined this moment. _

_ "So, when the divorced is finalized I get the girls," I heard Mama say. Alex and I stopped and hid behind the tree they were at._

_ "WHAT?" Papa screamed in anger,"You wanna talk about this now? We are having a good time! How is that NOT obvious to you? You don't need to leave! We'll be fine!"_

_ "How could you say that? We are always at eachother throats!" Mama yelled back. Our happy moment was ruined._

_ "We weren't before you said what you said! You can't have full custody! I AM __**her **__father!"_

_ "WHAT? You only love one! I acctually love them __**both**__ with all my heart!"_

_ "I DO love __**Maka**__!" _

_ "What about __**Alex**__? She is your daughter too!"_

_ "NO, she is not my daughter! That vile thing will never be my daughter!" I heard Alex crying. We went around and saw Mama and Papa._

_ "Spirit!" Mama yelled. Alex looked at Papa with hope that he was lying and the he did love her. I hated Papa from that day on._

_ "Alexandra, you will __**never**__ be my daughter! Do you understand?" Papa stormed away. Mama and I tried to comfort Alex._

I woke up in my room. I remeber that day and it wasn't the only time it happened. However it was the first time Papa said that in front of Alex. I heard cying coming from the living room. It wasn't loud sobbing it was that quiet but not too quiet crying. I got out of my bed and went into the living room. I saw Alex in her day clothes on the couch crying. She ran away when we were ten. I knew why she was crying. I sat down next to her.

"So, what did Papa do now?" I asked her as put my arm aruond her and she clung onto me.

"W-well I-I went to house and I tried to apolgize and talk b-but he said that I am nothing and that he still didn't love me. Why does he hate me?" She cried a little more. I heard Wolf come out. He came over and picked her up and stood her in front of him. I decided to leave and let them have their moment. I went onto Soul's room. I figured he needed to know. I went in there and he was already up.

"Hey, I know I heard," He said. He patted the spot next to him on his bed. I went and sat down.

"Okay, do you think Raven will attack tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe," He replied. He put his hand on face and had me look at him.

"What if Raven curses us too? What if she kills Wolf? Alex couldn't take it. What if she kills Ale-"I was stopped by Soul's lips meeting mine.

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine," He said against my lips. We kissed again.

Alex's pov

Wolf had his supporting arms around me. He put his hand under my chin and we looked into eachothers eyes.

"Alex, if he doesn't love it shouldn't matter. Maka loves you, Mama, loves you all our friends love you. I love you. He can't be in your life. It hurts me to see you try again and end up in pain everytime. Alex, please stop doing this to you," Wolf said to me. I wanted him so bad. I couldn't, though. If we kissed or got any closer than friends he would die a slow painful death. He started leaning in to kiss me. I pushed away though and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, Wolf. I can't because-"

'_If you tell him the real curse I will end it right here right ' _I heard Raven's voice echo ariund me. Was she here?

"Because why?" Wolf questioned me. I just shook my head 'no' and went out the door. Raven's laugh kept following me. I wanted to get away. I wanted to be in happy place again. I wanted Maka and Soul to finally be together. I wanted Papa to love me. I anted to be free. I wanted Wolf. I needed to kill Raven.

"I see you, little one,"I heard Raven say. I made it to the outskirts of Death City. I dropped to the ground and let everything not caring who heard me.

Maka's pov

I woke up the next morning in Soul's arms. We didn't do anything we just slept. I felt him stir alittle. He nuzzled his face into my back.

"Good morning, Maka," He said. We got up and went into the living room to find Wolf on the couch sleeping. It didn't make sense why he was on the couch. I went into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients to make breakfeast. Soul woke up Wolf.

"Good morning," I said. Wolf shot up in shock.

"Dude, calm down, Maka ususally makes breakfeast and you do have your pants on," Soul said putting a hand on Wolf's chest.

"No, she can't be gone still," Wolf said compeletely ignoring Soul.

"What do you mean Wolf?" I asked, now becoming worried.

"Alex, she left last night and hasn't come back," Wolf said revealing more of the mystery.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Soul asked.

"She always runs off after I try to make a move and ususally returns before dawn. Not this time, though. Maka, I can assure you that if she's not in here she is either at the DWMA or at a park," Wolf said. We finished with our morning and went to the park.

When we got to the park, Alex wasn't there. However, Raven was.

"So, you are little one's sister. Interesting, I thought you would look just like her, darn," Raven said. We turnned around and looked at her. Wolf went up to her and grabbed her black dress.

"Where is Alex? What did you do to her?" He asked. He was angry and I was too.

"Little one is fine, Wolf. I have done nothing. In fact I did see her and I did do something."

"Where is she?" Wolf questioned agian. Raven said something I couldn't make out but it made Wolf relese her.

"She is somewhere that is not here," Raven said. She wore a short black dress that resmbeled raven feathers. She had jet balck hair in a bun with two feathers and red eyes. Her shoes were normal black heels. She shot these black energy balls at us. Soul was now a scythe and we were blocking and avoiding attacks. Wolf had his arm as the blade blocking the attacks.

Raven made a big black energy ball with black feathers swarming it. She aimed at Wolf and shot. There was big flash of light. When everthing cleared Alex was standing blocking her weapon partner. Wolf transformed and Alex caught him and we were ready to fight.

"Little one, darling, you don't have to fight me," Raven said.

"Mother, we do have to fight you," I looked up and there was Kid. He came down and went to Raven.

"My child, is this really you?" Raven said looking at Kid in shock. He nodded and put Liz to Raven's stomach and shot. Raven flung back.

"My child please, this is not your fight."

"It is now, I won't let you hurt my friends." Kid shot at her again. Raven managed to deflect it though.

"My child, if you hurt me anymore Little one will die along with Wolf if you kill me. Everytime you harm me it affects them." We looked over at Alex and saw she was in pain and hold right were kid shot Raven but, on her own body.

"My child, it really isn't your fight. It's only Little one's fight. She can only fight me and not get damaged," Raven got up and stood in front of Alex.

"Alex!" I yelled. Raven shot an evil glare and a small energy ball at Soul and I.

"Little one you can stop all of this and join me."

Wolf's pov

I felt Alex become uneasy. Was she considering Raven's offer?

"Please Alex, don't do it! You can't leave me! I need you!" I heard Maka yelling. I saw Maka drop to the ground she kept repeating to Alex not to leave. Alex became shaky. She was scared, worried, uneasy and all of the above.

"Little one please join me. You can do everything you want with Damien that you can't with Wolf," What the hell was she talking about?

"Alex, please don't do it!" Maka yelled again. I looked at Alex she wasn't shaking she knew what she was going to do.

"Raven, what would it take to get you to leave me? I know, Lord Death and the Death City Authority. Hey, Kid is your dad on his way?" Alex said.

"Yeah," Kid replied. Then, Lord Death arrived with the authorities.

"Raven, take this curse off and I promise I won't kill us."

"You wouldn't!" Raven said in shock.

"Oh, I would."

"Fine. Raven raven smokey raven release. It's gone," Raven said before she was taken into custody.

Maka's pov

I ran over to Alex and hugged her. She was free and now we could be like real sisters with out Raven gettting the way.

"Maka, I am so sorry for putting you through this. I knew I shouldn't have come," Alex said.

"Alex, are you kidding? That was so cool! I have never seen anyone be so calm with a wtich!" Soul said coming over to us. He and Wolf weren't in weapon form anymore.

"Alex, don't you ever pull this kind of crap again! If you encounter another witch and get cursed just tell me!" I told her. We all wlaked happily back to the academy and met up with Black*Star and Tsubaki. I couldn't wait for the more adventures my sister and were gonna have.

Normal pov

Raven was being put into the truck. When the door was closed she opened up a communication with Corneille.

"How did it go? Did you get them or not?"

"Corneille, I did not. I did get some very good information on the other two. What the have might help us."

"Okay, report to me when you escape."

A/N: Sorry I haven't udated! My computer was taken away and I had no clue how to end this. Well this is the end but not over all. There will be a part two. I might draw a picture for raven but I don't know. My inpiration for her came from pricess tutu (seriously its really good eventhough it sounds dumb). I think after you read this you might be able to read another Soul Eater thing. The songfic or another thing. About the song fic it's a slight a.u. (sorry!) and the song inspired me to write it because it doesn't really follow the song…oh well. I hope you enjoyed part two will be up shortly!


End file.
